


One Year

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, HOOOOO BOI, also do not read if you want to keep your heart in one piece, just dont read it at all tbh, this has the sex in it so do not read if you are pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the only thing this fandom needs is more angsty sex. Tumblr made me do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love pain.  
> Enjoy sinners.

“I just… I t-think it’s for the best.”

The way Adrien looked at her, eyes swirling in confusion and face being overtaken by a sickening expression of dread, made Marinette want to curl in on herself until she no longer existed. The tiny velvet box in his hand shuddered, light glinting of the gorgeous silver necklace nestled within. “ _A gift,”_ he’d said, _“To be with you when I can’t be”._

It was beautiful, obviously chosen with her tastes in mind, but the flashes striking off the heart -shaped pendant cut Marinette almost as deeply as the next words out of his mouth.

“You don’t love me anymore?” It was phrased like a question but rang out like a plea, the words shot through with unimaginable pain and betrayal (the two things she never wanted to hear touch her boyfriend’s voice).

Adrien’s gaze searched hers desperately, yet Marinette couldn’t bring herself to look at him. How could she? How could she look at the face of the person who meant the entire world to her, only to watch as it crumpled under the weight of her words. Her rejection

“Did you ever love me?” Adrien asked, taking a single step across her bedroom floor with shoulders shaking and brows drooped, “Did I do something to make you stop loving me?”

Marinette flinched, clamping down on her bottom lip in an attempt to stave off the tears prickling behind her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself as if to shrink into nothing. “Of course I loved you,” she croaked, the boy before her wincing again at the use of past-tense. “I d-do love you,” she amended in a voice cracked with emotion, “I never stopped…. _will_ never stop.”

“Then why are you doing this?” he whispered. “You- we don’t have to do this.” Marinette ducked her head, shaking it as it lulled against her chest.

“A year is a long time…”

_Twelve cities in twelve months! Gabriel Agreste announces the launch of his farthest reaching fashion campaign to date!_

“…you’ll be going to a lot of new places…”

_The company plans to hit such fashion capitols as Milan, Tokyo and New York on it’s globetrotting tour!_

“…meeting new people…”

_Hopeful models are flocking to regional casting calls, eager to get their shot at fame as the illustrious Gabriel brand searches to fill out its ranks for the upcoming season!_

“…I can’t expect you to stay tied down,” she said, unable to meet his gaze. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

For two weeks (ever since Adrien had broken the news to her) Marinette had laid awake at night with stomach roiling in worry at what the distance would do to them. Oh, she’d put on a brave face to match his own, the two making promises to call and text every day…

But there was still that unspoken fear beneath each fabricated smile.

Because Adrien was a celebrity, the face of a brand. The fact that he’d chosen her -of all the people in Paris- to be with was an outright miracle, one Marinette didn’t expect to repeat itself once practically the whole world was throwing themselves at his feet. He’d be gone for months, surrounded by beautiful, interesting individuals, and it was only rational to assume his feelings for her might be tested.

Truthfully? Marinette didn’t know if she could survive him falling out of love with her. So the only thing she thought to do was to cut him loose before that happened.

“I don’t get it,” Adrien said, wavering before her, “Why are you doing this?” The words were damning, _desperate,_ and they hurt.

“You…” Marinette cleared her throat, speaking through the lump in it. “You might m-meet someone else. And I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me when I’m not even around.”

“Meet someone? What are- I don’t want anyone else!” Those green eyes were devastating as they crashed into her own, and Marinette felt the first tear roll its way down her cheek. “I want you,” he said, stepping forward and cupping the sides of her shoulders with thumbs rubbing against the thin material of her (his) sleep shirt, “I _love_ you.”

“Tell me that in a year,” Marinette murmured, forehead dropping to the center of his chest but finding no solace in the familiar thump of his heart. “If you haven’t found someone new by then…”

She didn’t know how to finish the ultimatum, so she didn’t, and the following stillness was deafening.

Nearly a minute later, when Adrien spoke again, it was with the heavy weight of resignation.

“You aren’t going to change your mind… are you?”

A shake of her head.

“There’s…” He sniffed, and she tensed up. “There’s nothing I can do to make you realize how much I w-want this?”

God, he sounded broken, perhaps even more so than her, and it was that obvious despair that severed the last thread keeping her bound from him. 

Marinette rocked forward with a choked sob. Her arms flew up, twining around his neck to bring Adrien down for a kiss, and the second their lips met is when she knew this was never going to stop hurting.

The pair clung to each other in silent conversation, the only sounds filling her lamp-lit bedroom being the patter of rain against her windows and the occasional stuttering breath that slipped past their kiss. It was an aching thing, foreign despite the fact they’d done it perhaps a thousand times before. It was longing and pleading and finally relenting, Adrien shaking his head as he drew back from her just an inch.

“Let me love you,” he whispered, fingers ridding her face of its lingering tears and lips hovering so very close to her own. “Please… let me show you…” The boy trailed off, not having the words to sustain his plea.

Marinette swallowed the acidic feeling in her throat as she gave her answer.

“One last time.”

The screw of his mouth hinted at a swallowed objection, but Adrien held his tongue. Instead he lifted Marinette, cradling her with far more tenderness than she deserved as he brought them up into her lofted bed.

Shirts went first. Followed by pants.

There was no exhilaration to their undressing, no giddy tangling of fingers in fabric or teasing flashes of skin. The pair simply removed their clothing because that’s what needed to be done, eyes darting here and there to map all the places they wanted to remember most.

Marinette’s studied Adrien’s mouth, longing to see that cocky Chat Noir smirk replace the trembling line his lips made as he leaned her back into the mattress. They roved his hands, larger than hers but still incredibly agile as he worked her underwear down the expanses of her legs; They volleyed between the faded scars along his chest (most of which would have been etched upon her had he not thrown himself in the way); And finally they trailed up to find his gaze had never left her own, Adrien’s eyes swimming and suppliant as one hand sunk between her thighs.

Marinette was wet, and she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Here she was, facing more doubt and turmoil than she could ever recall dealing with in the past, yet when Adrien slid down to test her entrance, it was obvious it wouldn’t take much work to prepare her. An exhale whooshed past her lips as two fingers slid easily in, immediately finding the spot that made her both tremble and relax.

Marinette buried her nose into the crook of his neck, as if to ingrain the boy’s distinctive aura into the very core of her memories. Adrien smelled of sunlit cotton, a worldly aroma that mixed with notes of sharp cologne to form a scent that could only be described as _home._

She never wanted to leave that place. She wished she didn’t have to.

After a few minutes of practiced stimulation, with scattered kisses and whispered moans exchanged on both ends, Adrien withdrew. He rifled through her bedside table, and Marinette had only a moment to mourn her loss of that intoxicating fullness before the feeling was back ten-fold.

He was slow as he entered her, much slower than their post-patrol sex and perhaps even slower than their more romantic love-making sessions, but the feeling of him still bowed her back and curled her toes with pleasure. Their tandem thrusts were almost an afterthought, a background motion mean to supplement the way the pair clung and kissed each other.

Because this wasn’t a sex. This wasn’t love making.

It was a goodbye.

It was Marinette’s silent tears and nearly silent pants as she willed him to understand. It was Adrien’s quivering jaw and searching eyes, hips rolling against her own as he pleaded for an answer she couldn’t give. It was poignant, shattering in a way, and she at once wanted it both to end… and go on forever.

Her hands grappled at his back, drawing the boy down until their torso’s met, and Marinette felt herself give in fully to contrasting swell of emotions working against her body. She gave in to the ache of her chest just as she gave in to the tightness of her abdomen, and thankfully Adrien seemed to comprehend the meaning of the kiss she pressed to the space behind his ear.

He doubled his pace into something less lax, something that could actually help them reach their completion, and Marinette matched him thrust for thrust. It was almost cathartic, really, deeply emotional in a way that was so unlike their usual passion. It was overwhelming and strange, but it was enough to get them there.

Adrien’s hand snaked between them to rub circles against her clit, just as it always did when he was getting close, and Marinette couldn’t help but keen at the gesture. This wasn’t the time for chivalry -not when their hearts where still shattered somewhere on the floor below- yet somehow her pleasure was still at the forefront of Adrien’s mind, and the thought spurred a wave of crashing guilt to roll across Marinette’s body.

A part of her didn’t want to cum. A part of her said she shouldn’t be _allowed_ to cum, shouldn’t be allowed to feel good after the hell she’d unleashed upon them.

But sensation was sensation, and those self-punishing whispers were powerless to stop the way her muscles clenched around him in completion.

Marinette arched, voice hoarse from crying as the sound of her pleasure burst out from her lungs and legs shaking where they hitched over his hips. She clenched around his length and Adrien was quick to follow. He tipped over the edge with a pant of her name, giving a few lazy, latent jerks of his thumb…

…and then it was over.

They both came down from their high, breath mingling and hips stilling as his body bore down carefully against hers. Her hands unwound, her toes uncurled and the fuzzy warmth of her orgasm was a flittering thing. It was momentary relief, and almost immediately, Marinette was suffocated by the cold feeling of distance that settled between their sweat-slicked bodies- petrified by the realization that this was it.

_This was it._

She dimly realized Adrien’s lips had captured hers again, but she couldn’t feel them.

In fact, she didn’t feel the sensation of him pulling out, nor the absence of his weight as it shifted off her bed and shuffled over to the trash can. She didn’t feel the salty tears that left trails across her cheeks, the calloused fingers that traced them, or the blanket draped across her naked form. She _did_ hear his final “I love you”, as well as his choked “goodbye” …

…yet the girl remained silent, knowing the next sound out of her mouth would undoubtedly be a wail.

Marinette’s eyes clouded, though whether with tears or exhaustion she couldn’t tell you. She remained frozen long after the hatch above her bed clicked back into place, spending minutes suspended in that haze. 

They were heavy seconds, seconds that stretched and condensed into periods of either all-encompassing numbness or full-on panic. And when Marinette finally came back to herself nearly an hour later (still curled into a ball with Adrien’s shirt pressed to her nose) she couldn’t decide if the tiny silver heart strung around her neck was cold or scorching against her the skin of her throat.

Maybe it didn’t feel like anything.

Only the next year would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I heard ya'll wanted a sequel.  
> Enjoy sinners :^)

He texted her an “I love you” every day…

...at least, for the first two months he did.

From there the messages switched to every other day, then every week, and then…

Seven months after he left, right around the time his ringtone stopped chiming, Marinette took off the necklace.

She kept it, of course, why wouldn’t she? She still pulled it out occasionally, just to look at and remember, but couldn’t bring herself to put it on.

 

 _‘Cold,’_ she thought, snapping the box shut and shoving it back in her vanity _‘Definitely cold.’_

 

The next time she wore it was the same day she saw him again, exactly a year after their goodbye.

Marinette’s smile stung as she greeted Adrien at the airport… but not nearly as much as the sight of his hand intertwined with another’s.


End file.
